


What's a name?

by Lyus



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a name?

A name is an identity. Your identity. What's a name to someone who doesn't deserve it? 

They call you the Shepard. You exist in that limbo of disbelief and anger, but you don't exist. There is no physicality to explain the consciousness you possess, no science, no engineering. Your will has spliced you and brought you back to life to breathe through iron lungs and inhale the dust of collapsing stars. Your hand orchestrates miracles, pulls the broken pieces of people back together to make them whole and to guide. You are content watching, for millennia it seems. Eternity is a rubberband stretched before your eyes and it snaps. 

You come back with the resounding sensation of displacement, prostrate with what feels like your sins displayed for an uncaring universe. You flex your metal fingers and breathe through your iron lungs. You suppose it's time to do more than guide.


End file.
